


Evil Baby Kirk

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An image of what I imagine a young Mirror Kirk would look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Baby Kirk

" alt="Evil Baby Kirk" />


End file.
